


Another Pizza Man Incident

by Byebye_ovaries



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Bottom Castiel, Cuddling, Dirty Talk, Inexperienced!Cas, M/M, Mutual Masturbation, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, PWP, Post-Coital Cuddling, Shameless Smut, Top Dean, blowjob, kind of dom!Dean, mutual handjobs, this is my first fic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-01-05
Updated: 2016-01-24
Packaged: 2018-05-12 00:01:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,304
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5646598
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Byebye_ovaries/pseuds/Byebye_ovaries
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cas finds one of Dean’s ‘Busty Asian Beauties’ magazines and is bewildered by the same reaction he had to the pizza man. Dean offers to help him out, just this once… except it turns out not to be just that once.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Dean just wants to let off some steam

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! I made a New Year's resolution to post at least one fic because I've been wanting to for a while but have been too nervous. So here goes...  
> Also, I hope you enjoy the first chapter. I know it's a little short but i promise they will get longer. I'm not 100% sure how long this fic will be but please leave any comments or suggestions as it will give me the confidence to post more. As a thankyou the next chapter will basically be all smut ;) x

“Look Sammy, I don’t know where they’ve gone and quite frankly I couldn’t care less right now!” Dean stormed off towards Baby, seething. Sam was acting as if it was Dean’s fault that the two demons they were just chasing got away; they probably pulled some weird demon-y shit and smoked their way out.

“If you’re gonna be like that about it I’ll find my own way back to the motel, Jerk” Sam called from behind Dean.

“Fine, Bitch” he replied and got into the Impala. He put his foot down as soon as the engine was on, wanting to get back to his room so he could have a drink and then maybe hit some sleezy bar to find a girl he could blow off some steam with.

Driving back to the motel only took about 10 minutes so Dean was still brooding when he opened the door to his room. Thankfully he and Sam had had to get separate rooms because there were none with two single beds. Realising he couldn’t go and pick up a random girl covered in dirt from the failed hunt, Dean stalked to the bathroom and turned on the shower. He stripped off and no longer than two minutes into having the hot water calm his aching muscles the shower went off and the place went black. Instantly on high alert, Dean shot out the bathroom and pulling on his jeans went straight for his bag, reaching for his gun. He crept to the door and opened it looking outside, prepared to shoot at anything proposing any danger to him. As he looked around however, he could see that all the surrounding rooms and indeed the whole motel was also dark. Confused, Dean looked further into the distance and could see no lights on anywhere and suddenly came to the conclusion that there was a power cut and it had taken the electricity from quite a large area. “Christ, where’s Cas when you need him: he could probably zap us some power” Dean mused to himself and no sooner had he said it he heard the familiar ruffle of wings.

“Hello Dean” a familiar voice rumbled.

“Jesus Cas! You scared the crap outta me, I almost shot you!” Dean replied, waving his gun at Castiel.

“I don’t understand your concern, Dean; you know guns don’t pose a threat to me”

“Yeah well, even so! Don’t sneak up on a guy like that”

Castiel was puzzled by Dean’s reaction to him arriving even after seemingly calling for him but decided to move on, he very often didn’t understand Dean even though they shared such a profound bond.

“What is it Cas? How come you came here?”

“You called for me Dean. I will always come when you ask if it is possible.” Castiel said this so matter of factly that it almost took Dean by surprise.

“Yeah man, I did but I wasn’t actually asking for your help I was just”

“Just what, Dean? You said my name and that you needed me”

“I was thinking out loud Cas! God, just give me some space, man!” As soon as Dean said this he instantly felt guilty because Castiel gave Dean a look that reminded him of the look a puppy gives you if you accidentally stand on its paw and he suddenly felt the weird urge to pull him close and tell him how sorry he was and run his hands threw his hair soothingly and… woah ok those thoughts needed stop. Instead he opted for the much more sensible option of apologising and briefly smiling at Cas. Yes, that was safer.

“Anyway man, you can fly off now, I’m ok” Dean said not-so-subtly hinting at Cas that Dean was wanting him to leave. Dean enjoyed Castiel’s company sure, but he couldn’t exactly put his dick in him to wind down after a stressful day, not that he hadn’t accidentally thought about it once or twice while watching pay-per-view.

“No, it’s ok Dean, I like seeing you when I’m not in Heaven.” Cas obviously missed the not-so-subtle hint so Dean decided to opt for an even more direct route, already thinking about blonde hair and a big chest walking his way.

“Look Cas, I’ve had a long day and I need some help relaxing right now so you can go.”

“I can help Dean.”

“No Cas, you can’t. Please leave!” Again, as soon as he said it, Dean regretted it. Cas looked even more hurt and confused than he previously had. So Dean decided he would spend the night with his friend instead of some local floozy, he’d have to find a girl tomorrow. The bars were probably shut anyway what with having no power.

“Fine, go sit down then Cas”

Dean dumped his gun on the nightstand next to the bed and lit some candles around the room (the blackouts must be a regular thing if the motel rooms all have candles in them). He walked towards the bathroom and called over his shoulder for Cas to grab him some snacks out of his bag. After finishing on the toilet and washing his hands, Dean opened the bathroom door humming Since I’ve been lovin you by Led Zeppelin only to be greeted by a sight he never thought he’d see.

“Dean, what’s this?”


	2. Dean actually gets to let off some steam

Dean thought his eyes would actually fall out of his head they were so wide.

“Cas! What the hell, man! You don’t look at another dudes porn mags, especially whilst sitting on his bed!”

“I’m sorry Dean, I was just curious when I saw them in the bottom of your bag.”

“Yeah well, just put it back.” Dean wasn’t sure whether he was more annoyed that Cas had gone through his bag instead of just getting out snacks or more embarrassed that he’d found the magazine with gay guys featured as well as busty Asian beauties. Walking over to Cas to grab the magazine and his bag, Dean suddenly became aware of a much more awkward and embarrassing thing just as Cas became aware of it.

“Dean, it appears my vessel has had the same reaction to those men as it did to the pizza man.” Dean wanted the ground to swallow him whole as he watched Castiel rub a hand over his crotch but yet at the same time he couldn’t help but wish it was his own hand there. He suddenly realised that he was gaping opened mouthed at Cas’ groin and Cas was looking at him bewildered.

“Erm, ok…” How the hell was he supposed to handle this? There sure wasn’t a dummies guide for dealing with aroused angels sitting on your bed! “Don’t worry man, it happens to everyone I guess” Dean said trying to put Cas at ease. “Just go to the bathroom and sort yourself out.”

“I don’t know what that means Dean, I don’t understand how to make this go away.” As he said it he started palming his dick through his dress pants. “This seems to help though.”

“Jeez Cas!” Dean exclaimed, turning his head away. “You can’t do that with people around! You need to go and jerk off in private.”

“Dean what does ‘jerk off’ mean? Will you help me please?” Cas said, looking even more confused.

“Masturbate, Cas! It means…” Wait. Did Cas just ask him to help? He felt his dick twitch with that thought and quickly had to push the image away before his imagination ran away with him. “You just rub and stroke yourself until… you know…”

“Dean I don’t understand and it is staring to ache. Please show me what to do” Cas said as he started moving his hips on the bed, looking for any kind of friction. Dean really had to compose himself now. His pent up stress from the day was making it all the more difficult to deny himself the reality of him wanting Cas. Dean knew he was bi and had done since a chance encounter with a guy in a bar that ended with a messy blow job down a back alley 3 years ago but he had purposefully pushed away any thoughts of Cas for the thought that it could never and would never happen. He was now starting to think he was wrong.

“Dean, please!” Cas sounded so hot almost moaning his name and Dean felt his metaphorical amour start to crack.

He slowly walked over to the bed where Cas was and sat down next to him, purposefully leaving almost a foot between them as to make sure they didn’t accidentally touch. “Cas, I can help you get rid of this if you want to but you have to understand this is quite an intimate thing for humans”

“Please Dean. I need you to help me” As Cas practically begged Dean to get him off he looked him straight it the eyes with pupils blown wide with lust and simultaneous confusion and helplessness. That tipped Dean over the edge and he had to hold back a throaty groan.

“Ok Cas, I’ll help but it’s only just this once and then you can do it yourself if this happens again. And you can’t tell anyone about this, especially not Sam or Bobby.”

“Yes Dean, I promise. Please just help me” With that Dean moved closer to Cas and started undoing his trousers, pulling them down to his ankles.

“This is gonna feel good Cas, so don’t be embarrassed if you make some noises and with what happens at the end” This momentarily worried Cas because now he wasn’t sure of what to expect but he didn’t have long to think about it because before very long he felt a jolt of pleasure that made his stomach flip. He looked down and saw Dean’s fingertips trailing down the underside of his vessel’s penis and then back up again. When Dean reached the top he rubbed his thumb over the head and Cas threw his head back letting out a breathy moan.

“Dean, it feels so good when you touch my penis like that” Cas said through heavy breathing. Dean huffed a laugh.

“Call it your dick, Cas. Don’t be so uptight about this shit” Dean whispered into Cas’ ear, smirking.

“Fine, I love it when you rub my dick” Cas moaned as Dean got back up to the top and twisted his wrist slightly, creating more friction. This wiped the smirk off Dean’s face and he suddenly felt his own dick start hardening in his pants and quite quickly at that.

“Ugh, oh God Cas, keep saying things like that and I’ll have to sort myself out at the same time” Dean muttered trying to concentrate on making Cas feel as good as possible. Concentrating soon became very difficult however when Cas came out with his next remark.

“Dean, you can do that. I’ll help you the way you’re helping me, I don’t want to be selfish.” Did Cas just offer to give him a mutual hand job? Well it would take a crazy man to turn that down! Dean rushed to take off his own pants and get back to Cas’ dick, eager to make him make those delicious moaning sounds again but realised that they were now at an awkward angle. Moving them so they were sat in the middle of the bed, facing each other with knees touching Dean started unbuttoning Cas’ shirt with fumbling fingers and Cas returned the favour, undeniably with more grace. Dean soon got back to what he was doing and he stroked Cas a few more times, applying just a little more pressure. That’s when he noticed Cas’ hand was hovering in mid-air near his thigh.

“It’s ok, Cas. You can touch me.” Dean gently took hold off Cas’ hand and guided it down to his dick. As soon as it was there Cas took hold of it and looked at it with almost reverence in his eyes but Dean was too busy squeezing his eyes shut in an attempt to not thrust up into the angel’s delicate hand to notice.

“Dean, please don’t stop rubbing my dick, it feels so good” There he goes again, Dean thought, with such lewd words coming out of such a perfectly innocent mouth. Dean started up again, stroking Cas’ cock in his fist, applying just the right amount of pressure for it to feel amazing and slightly twisting his wrist at the top. Everything he did, Castiel mimicked and before long they were leaning their heads on each other’s shoulders and grunting simultaneously. It sounded like a bad porno in the motel room but that only fuelled Dean’s lust more hearing such gorgeous sounds coming from Cas.

“Dean!” Cas suddenly exclaimed “I don’t what’s happening! I feel like I’m going to…” and with that Cas went rigid in Dean’s arms, arching his back and throwing his head back letting out the most shameless and animalistic groan. He came so hard that it hit Dean’s chin as well as his chest and his own dick. The mixture between the noise that just fell from Cas’ mouth, the added lubrication from Cas’s cum on his own dick and the knowledge that he, a plain and simple human just made Cas, a frickin angel cum that hard soon had Dean toppling over the edge and moaning Cas’ name as he also shot his load over Cas.

They sat there panting hard and coming down from their amazing high together for about 5 minutes before Dean unpeeled himself from Cas to go to the bathroom to clean himself off and get a flannel to help clean Cas up. When he returned he was met with the glorious sight of Castiel splayed across his bed, completely naked with a goofy smile on his face, almost glowing in the surrounding candle light. Dean grinned at him and walked over to the bed, sitting on the edge. He started rubbing the cool, wet cloth over Cas’ torso, over his crotch and down his thighs. Every so often Cas would let out a contented sigh as the cool cloth soothed his hot skin. At some point while Dean was wiping him down, Cas drifted into a blissed out state (which apparently they did even though angels don’t sleep) and although he had never felt the urge before, Dean wanted to lie with him and savour the moment. So that’s what he did. He crawled up next to Cas and curled around him, pulling Cas into the curve of his body and pulled the quilt over them. Cas let out a happy sigh and shuffled back to get even closer to Dean and that’s how Dean fell asleep: happy after such a bad day, forgetting all about the fact that there was no power.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was my first attempt at smut so please forgive any mistakes I've made and feel free to leave some constructive criticism in the comments so I can learn. The next chapter is on its way and will definitely be a bit longer :) x


	3. So much for 'just this once'....

When Dean woke up he reached over to the other side of the bed only to find it empty and momentarily couldn’t work out whether or not he had dreamt the whole thing.

“Good morning, Dean” he heard from across the room and an unexpected feeling of relief washed over him.

“Hey Cas” Dean replied with lazy smirk on his face. He got up fully aware that he was still completely naked and sauntered over to the bathroom knowing Cas had his eyes glued to him. Dean knew that something like that couldn’t happen again as it could make things seriously awkward during hunts and God forbid Sam ever found out… yikes, how the hell would he explain that? But that didn’t mean that he couldn’t enjoy the attention while it lasted. He went into the bathroom, brushed his teeth and turned the shower on, thankful that somebody had managed to restore the power at some point during the night. As he stepped into the shower thoughts of the previous night crept into his mind and he had to grit his teeth to keep himself from moaning out loud. Trying to distract himself, he busied himself with washing his hair but the more he tried to not think of it, the more he did. His hands travelled their way down to his now hardening dick and he started to stroke himself. With the lubrication of the shampoo his hand moved fluidly and Dean had to rest his forehead against the bathroom tiles to hold himself up. He groaned as the image of Cas mid-orgasm flashed to the forefront of his mind and he felt his dick twitch. “Ugh fuck, Cas yes” he hissed as he increased the pace of his hand. Before he had time to process the sound of wings someone spoke.

“Yes Dean?”

“Christ, Cas!” Dean yelled as he spun round to look acknowledge Cas before thinking again and turning to hide his naked and clearly very aroused self. “We talked about this yesterday! You can’t just come in out of nowhere, especially when I’m in the frickin’ bathroom.”

“Dean, you moaned for me. I thought after last night that that was a good thing and meant you wanted me?” Cas was clearly confused now from the seemingly mixed messages he was receiving from Dean. 

Dean, now sufficiently embarrassed that he had been heard and consequently found out, ducked his head and rubbed the back of his neck, awkwardly. “Yeah man, last night was good but Cas it can’t happen again…”

“Why not, Dean? We both clearly enjoyed it and it got rid of the problem of my vessel’s reaction to your magazines. I don’t see the problem.”

“Because Cas! We can’t do that again. Sam can’t even find out it happened once and if it happens again there’s more chance of him finding out. Last night was fun and I definitely enjoyed myself but ya know… that’s it. I helped you out but from now on you can do that yourself if you ever get a hard on.” When Dean had finished with his mini rant he sighed. If he was honest, the speech was more for his own benefit and he was trying to persuade himself more than anything but it seemed to work on Cas as he soon disappeared without so much as a goodbye.

 

Over the next few weeks things seemed to go back to normal: Sam researching on his laptop constantly, Dean helping when he could and making sure they were always prepared with weapons when needed and Cas popped in and out whenever he had a piece of information that could help or some important news from Heaven. Things were going smoothly for Dean, or that’s the image he was portraying around people as he so often did. Behind closed doors, he felt like he was going nuts. Every spare moment he had to himself was filled with thoughts and images of Cas and his gorgeous blissed-out face. Whenever he had a shower he’d find himself caught up with reliving the experience and chasing his release instead of actually washing himself and nights alone were spent doing pretty much the same thing. It seemed that that one night had completely opened the floodgates and all the feelings Dean had been repressing came crashing through all at once. Whenever he saw Cas he had to make a conscious effort to not stare at his lips when he spoke and his butt when he walked away. Life was becoming quite exhausting and so Dean did what he did best when he felt problems swallowing him up, he drank.

Sam had informed Dean that he’d be out for most of the night at the local library and when he returned he’d just go straight to bed in his adjoining room so not to wait up for him. It was about 11:30 and Dean was on his third (rather large) glass of whiskey and he could feel himself becoming less bothered about the cheap and dingy motel room he was in and more bothered about talking to Cas.

“Hey, Cas, buddy. If you’re not busy, wanna hang out?” Dean said into the empty room and waited for the angel to appear, only he didn’t. Dean waited a couple of minutes before calling again. “Cas? I wanna see you, man. Where are ya?” He wouldn’t usually be that bothered or abrupt but the liquid courage he’d consumed was helping him be a little less uptight about being seen as needy. When after 5 minutes Castiel still hadn’t arrived, Dean came to the conclusion that the angel was busy and resigned himself to the fact that he wouldn’t be able to see him tonight. If he was honest, Dean didn’t know what he would have done if the angel had arrived. It’s not like he would have pinned him against a wall and crushed their mouths together, slowly grinding their hips together and moaning when he felt the beautiful creature getting hard. Or like he would have dropped to his knees right in front of him and given him the best blow job of his existence, sucking and slurping until Cas could barely stand and his fingers were gripping Dean’s short hair. Nah, he definitely wouldn’t have done that… even if that’s all he wanted to do right now and all he had been thinking about for the past few weeks.

Flicking on the lamp next to his bed, Dean sat back on his bed, leaning against the headboard and decided to get out one of his Busty Asian Beauties magazines to deal with his now hard dick. He flipped through a few pages until he came across one page with two guys on it. One had dark hair and was bent over a table, completely naked and the other you could just see his back as he was knelt behind the first dude with his fingers buried in the guy’s ass. Dean reached over to his bag at the bottom of his bed and pulled out a small bottle of lube and squirted some onto his hand and started to stroke himself slowly at first. His eyes were transfixed on the magazine, imagining having Cas bent over a table, moaning his name. As he got more into the fantasy, he increased the speed of his fist until he had his head thrown back and his mouth open letting out small breathy moans in between pants. He was so caught up in his own mind thinking of Cas that he didn’t actually notice when the angel himself appeared in the room.

“Ugh fuck, Cas. You’re so god damn hot baby, gonna fuck you so good” Dean was muttering to himself and only after he had been groaning these sentences for a full minute did he open his eyes. When he did, he was met with the hottest thing he’d ever seen: Cas was stood at the foot of his bed, pants midway down his thighs, hand wrapped around his length and eyes fixed on Dean. The image alone had Dean nearing ecstasy but then Cas opened his mouth.

“Dean, please don’t stop, you look so good. I want to watch you finish.”

“Mm baby come here, Cas. You can’t say that to me and stand there looking like sex incarnate and then just watch me jack off. Come help me out” Dean reached out his non-lube-covered hand and caught hold of Cas’ when he mirrored the action. Yanking him hard pulled Cas down on top of Dean and he instantly caught his lips with his own. Cas gasped at the sudden contact and Dean smirked nipping at the angels bottom lip and then licking over the same spot. Cas moaned into Dean’s mouth quietly and his eyes fluttered. He reached down to touch Dean’s member but stopped himself.

“What’s up, Cas? Why’d you stop?” Dean asked, fighting the urge to thrust his hips into the angel’s hand in case something was wrong.

“You said we couldn’t do this anymore, Dean. I thought I wasn’t allowed.” Cas replied, looking into Dean’s eyes almost sorrowfully.

“Fuck what I said before, Angel. I was wrong and we’re doing this for as long as you’re alright with it.” With that Cas visibly relaxed and returned to kissing Dean and reaching down. Once his hand made contact with Dean’s dick, it was as if something had taken over him. He pumped his fist like a man possessed and took absolutely no mercy on Dean. As he already had lube on his dick, Cas had no problem going to town on him and Dean was left a moaning, sweaty mess, writhing on the bed. He threw his head back and gripped at the sheets beside him and Cas took the opportunity to lock his mouth onto the long expanse of skin that was Dean’s neck. He grazed his teeth along his collarbone and then started suckling on a little patch of skin just below Dean’s ear which caused a string of curses to leave Dean’s mouth.

“Ugh, Cas, baby you’re so fucking good at this. Stop angel, let me do something for you.” Dean said as he felt a familiar knot coiling in his stomach. He didn’t want this all to be about him so stopped himself from getting carried away, determined to show Cas an even better time than last time.

“Lay down, Cas” Dean instructed and Cas did as he was told straight away, positioning himself underneath Dean who was now knelt up. Dean pulled Cas’ trousers the rest of the way off his legs and threw them behind him somewhere off the bed. Then he started on the clothing on Cas’ top half. He gently, almost reverently, pushed the trench coat off Cas’ shoulders and let it pool beneath him on the bed. Cas started loosening his tie but Dean stopped him.

“Leave your tie on baby, it’s hot.” Dean said and Cas instantly dropped his hands back down to his sides. Dean carried on undressing the beautiful creature below him, undoing the buttons of his shirt and then pushing it off him and then he pulled the coat and shirt from beneath Cas and threw them on the floor next to the bed. Cas lay on the bed watching Dean’s face of concentration as he carried out his task and once he was finished, Dean wrapped his hand up in Cas’ tie and pulled him upright by it and kissed him with hot desperation. He didn’t want to take his lips off of the angel’s in case he never got another chance to experience them. He wanted to log every ridge and dip of them and all of the contrasting soft and chapped bits. It was only when Cas started to grind his hips on Dean that he remembered what he was doing before he got distracted by that perfect mouth.

Dean pushed Cas back down so he was lying down again and licked and stripe from the angel’s navel to the hollow of his throat. He nipped and suckled at the skin there and then looked at the beginnings of a bruise there. Dean should have been worried about the potential threat of somebody seeing and asking Cas where he got it but all Dean could think about was how turned on he was by the idea of marking Cas as his own. This magnificent being bearing a mark given to him by Dean for all the world to see. Fuck that’s hot… Cas started moaning and trying to grind on Dean again, looking for some sort of friction and this kicked Dean back into action once again. He started a trail of kisses down the angel’s chest and stopped to lick a wet stripe over Cas’ right nipple before blowing on it, watching it perk up. Cas arched his back off the bed and looked down at Dean.

“Dean, please.”

“Please, what, angel? What do you want?” Dean replied with a mischievous smirk on his lips.

“Please suck my nipple harder, it feels so nice” Once again, just like the first night, Dean was taken aback by such blunt and lewd words coming from such a perfectly innocent mouth but holy crap, did it do things to him. He reattached his mouth to the angel’s chest and started sucking and lapping at his right nipple while playing with the other one with his fingers. This seemed to drive Cas nuts and Dean stored that information in the back of his mind for future use. He swapped over to the other nipple with his mouth after a little while and experimented with lightly nipping on it with his teeth. Cas threw his head back and let out a shuddering, chocked breath which made Dean smile, he loved the fact that his angel was so responsive, it turned him on immensely. After teasing Cas for a while longer, Dean carried on his trail of kisses down the angel’s torso, dipping his tongue into his navel as he passed into. Just as he got to the neat tangle of hair above Cas’ dick, Dean lifted his face away. He moved down, ghosting a breathe over the tip of his length, and moved down to the inside of Cas’ knee where he planted another kiss. From there he trailed more kisses up the inside of Cas’ leg, torturously slow and getting progressively sloppier the further up he got.

“Deeaan” Cas groaned, his normally gravelly voice seeming two octaves lower with his clear arousal.

“What, angel? What is it? Tell me.” Dean wanted to hear the words come from Cas’ mouth. There was something about the angel saying such obscene and dirty things gave Dean such a rush, almost as if it was a power play, getting a holy creature to say sinful things.

“Please Dean, I need it so badly.” Cas was pleading now and it was going straight to Dean’s groin.

“What do you need baby? Say it.”

“Put your mouth around me, around my…”

“Your what, Cas? Your cock?” At this Cas grunted and thrust his hips up towards Dean’s face.

“Yes Dean! Yes! Put your mouth around my cock and lick it and suck it. Let me finish in your mouth. Please Dean, please…” Cas trailed off and threw his head back in frustration. Dean had never experienced something so exquisite before in his life. He had complete control over Cas, had him a panting, begging mess on his bed and he hadn’t even touched him yet. He couldn’t hold back any longer and wrapped his lips around the top of Cas’ dick and suckled incredibly lightly, so much so that if Cas wasn’t so on edge right now he may not have even noticed.

“Yes! Oh yes, Dean!” Cas practically cried and tried to buck his hips up but Dean simply placed his hands on the angel’s pelvis and held him down. He slowly took more of him into his mouth until he was about half way down before pulling off again. Cas began to groan in frustration but before he could for long, Dean started to lap at the very tip and then swirled his tongue in a leisurely fashion all the way around the circumference of the tip before swallowing down the whole length. Cas was quite well-endowed, more so than Dean was expecting but Dean having no gag reflex meant he could take the whole thing at once should he wish, and he definitely wished. Cas let out the most wonderful mixture of a cry and moan that made Dean moan around the angel. He bobbed his head up and down a few times before pulling off again. He moved his head down a bit further and took one of Cas’ balls into his mouth. He gently sucked on it while fisting the angel’s dick and Cas moaned again, louder this time.

“Dean, you are making me so hot, I love your mouth on me. I want you to do this to me every day. Yes, Dean! Please more, I need more” Now, how could Dean turn down such a request? He moved his face back up to Cas’ length and licked a flat-tongued stripe from the base up to the tip and then he took the whole thing in his mouth again. Knowing what he liked when he got head, Dean swallowed fully aware that the feeling of his throat constricting around Cas was going to push him over the edge, and that’s exactly what it did.

“Oh Dean! De- I’m going to- Yes! Please Dean, I’m-” Cas moved his hand to the back of Dean’s head and wrapped his fingers into his hair. At this point, Dean thought he’d let Cas have some fun so relinquished control to the angel. He opened his throat as wide as he could and removed his hands from the angel’s hips, laying them on the bed next to him instead. Cas took complete advantage of the situation, grasping Dean’s hair and bucking his hips up repeatedly. Never before had Dean been so eager to let someone fuck his mouth like Cas was doing. He moaned as Cas’ thrusts got more and more erratic until the angel cried out and went rigid and shot his load straight down Dean’s throat. Dean swallowed as much as he could but couldn’t help let a little run down his chin because of the force of which Cas had finished.

Cas lay on the bed panting heavily, his eyes glassy and muscles completely relaxed. Dean laughed when he looked up and crawled up to kiss Cas on the forehead.

“You ok, angel?” Dean asked, looking caringly at Cas.

“Yes thankyou, Dean. That was incredibly satisfying. I have never experienced anything like that before.” It was at this point that Cas moved his leg and it brushed against Dean’s still very hard member. “Dean, you are still aroused.”

“Haha, yes, Cas. There’s no way I could witness what I just did and not be aroused.”

“Hold on, kneel up between my legs.” Cas said as he spread his thighs. Dean did so, even if he was slightly confused. Cas suddenly put two of his fingers into his mouth and started sucking on them, locking eyes with Dean. Dean thought he was going to pass out there and then just watching this incredible little show Cas was putting on for him. Then, the two fingers Cas had had in his mouth trailed down and he started playing with his own nipples, flicking and rolling them between his fingers. Cas bit his lip and arched his back, clearly enjoying what he was doing to himself and this sent impossibly more blood to Dean’s length. He started pumping his cock slowly, taking in the picture before him.

“Finish yourself off on me, Dean” Cas said in such a suggestive tone that Dean couldn’t believe it was coming from the angel.

“You… you want me to cum on you?” Dean said, unbelievingly.

“Yes, Dean. Cum on my chest. Let me feel your warm seed spread all over me.” Dean nearly chocked hearing this but God it did things for him. He started pumping his fist over his dick much faster than before, maintaining constant eye contact with Castiel as he sucked on his fingers and with his other hand played with his nipples. Dean felt the heat begin in his lower stomach and spread to the tops of his legs and knew he was close. 

“Fuck yeah, Cas! You’re so God damn fucking gorgeous. Ugh yes, need you baby. Fuck I’m cumming angel. Yes Castiel. Yes!” Dean threw his head back and let out an animalistic grunt as he came all over the angel’s chest and Cas just lay on the bed relishing in the fact that he could have such an effect on the gorgeous hunter on top of him. Once he’d finished completely, Dean collapsed on top of Cas, semi-conscious. They both lay there for a while completely content in themselves and happy to drift in and out consciousness in Dean’s case. It was only about half an hour later when Dean went to move and felt the drying mess between them that he realised he really needed to clean them up. He got up to move but Cas stopped him, getting hold of his wrist. Dean was about to explain that he needed to get up to get a cloth for them when Cas put his finger to his forehead. Dean instantly remembered that Cas could just use his angel mojo to clean them both up and smiled. Clean and dry, he lay behind Cas and pulled him close into him. He was never one for spooning but for some reason it just felt right with the angel.

“Hey, Cas?” Dean started.

“Yes, Dean?”

“Where did that come from? Last time, you were still calling it your ‘penis’” Dean smirked at the memory.

“I have been doing some research in my spare time, Dean. The internet is quite an incredible invention as far as the human world goes; there is a lot of information to be found on it.” Cas told him, matter-of-factly.

“Research? You mean you watched porn to get better at sex?” Dean queried, not quite believing what he was hearing. “Fuck that’s hot.”

“I wanted to show you I appreciated you teaching me by improving.”

“Well, Cas, you certainly showed me appreciation. That was some of the best sex I’ve ever had” Dean said.

“I’ll see you in the morning Dean, go to sleep now.” Cas said with a caring tone to his voice that Dean had never heard before and if Dean wasn’t so tired he might have over-analysed it but for now he needed to take Cas’ advice. The angel let out a contented sigh in front of him and Dean drifted to sleep with a smile on his face.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this took longer than I was planning, exams kind of swallowed most of my time :) thankyou for your patience and support so far. Please leave kudos and comments so I know what I'm doing right and where I can improve xx


End file.
